malffandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 Stardate 45090.0-45100.0
09:00:00 Jamey, in critical condition, is removed by EMTsSenator David Palmer sits in his limo listening to a news report about the incident at the power plant. Paramedics work on Jamey Farrell after her attempted suicide. They are able to get a pulse and she is brought to a hospital, but the paramedics are not optimistic. After Jamey is brought out, the workers at CTU look at Nina Myers for an explanation. She tells them about the suicide attempt and to keep working on the Palmer threat. Jack Bauer calls Nina. Nina tells Jack about the call from Teri Bauer. Jack asks Nina to help him get around the police roadblocks. Jack asks about Jamey, and Nina says she attempted suicide. Jack finds a roadblock, and is able to turn around before being spotted. Teri makes a call to CTU with Kim Bauer on lookout. Nina is talking to Jack while Tony Almeida answers the phone. He tells Nina that Teri is on the line. Nina tells Teri to keep the line open so CTU can trace the call. She then connects Teri to Jack. Kim then says that someone is coming. Teri hides the phone, keeping the line open as Eli Stram and Rick Allen enter. Eli asks if they've seen his phone and they say no. Eli calls Kim a bitch which infuriates Jack. After looking, Eli leaves. Rick sees the phone when Eli is out of the room. When Eli enters again, he asks Rick, who says he doesn't see it. Milo Pressman is working on the trace but still needs more time. 09:09:30 Senator Palmer's motorcade arrives at the Grant Street Elementary School. Sherry Palmer questions David Palmer and Mike Novick about the Maureen Kingsley situation. David and Mike agree that the story is too big to cover up. Tony and Nina.Jack is pulled over loading his gun and Nina gives him the initial location of the trace, but it's a large area. Jack turns his head as a police car passes by. Nina gives him a route to get past the police roadblocks. Nina asks Tony to unlock a socket, but he doesn't do it. Nina comes to Tony who shows her an e-mail from Jamey Farrell's computer, but it's encrypted. However, the subject is visible...Ted Cofell. Tony asks Milo Pressman to decrypt the email. He then gets a call. He tells Nina that Jamey died. 9:13:51...9:13:52...9:13:53... edit 09:18:17 Teri gets back on the phone and talks to Jack. Nina says it will take 20 minutes to place the location that the call is coming from. Jack then sees a police car speeding up behind him and the police ask him to pull over and Jack asks Teri to hold. He pulls over, but when the officers approach his car, Jack speeds off. He pulls into a parking lot and quickly parks before the cops see him. He gets out of the car and crouches behind a car. More officers arrive and he rolls under a car. He continues his conversation and Teri gives them some hints to her location. Jack talks with Kim and promises to find them. Eli and Rick come back. Eli asks where is phone is and Teri says she doesn't know. He goes for Kim and pushes Teri down. Rick comes to Kim's defense. Eli is fighting Rick when he hears a beeping. He finds the phone due to a dying battery. He asks who is on the phone, Jack simply responds by threatening him, "I am the last thing you will ever see if anything happens to my wife, or my daughter." Eli hangs the phone up. Jack asks if they got the trace and Nina responds no. 09:27:16...09:27:17...09:27:18... edit 09:32:12 Jack continues to hide from the police in the parking lot and is able to get into a car and hotwire it. He asks Nina how close they got and she says a 25 mile radius. Tony tells Jack about the name Ted Cofell. He's an investment banker in Los Angeles. Ira Gaines asks Jamey for a status report, but first he receives a call from Andre Drazen. Drazen informs Gaines that he's coming to Los Angeles and that they cannot pass up the opportunity to kill Palmer and Bauer. Drazen tells him that this is personal for him. 09:36:49 Sherry Palmer calls Carl Webb about Maureen Kingsley. Carl informs Sherry that they are "taking care of the evidence". Milo says that Cofell transferred one million dollars into Gaines' account. Jack is connected to Cofell's secretary who informs him Cofell is leaving before 10. Bauer hangs up after the secretary asks for his name. 09:39:04...09:39:05...09:39:06... edit 09:43:29 Alberta Green arrives at CTUTony informs Nina that Division is sending in Jack's replacement, Alberta Green. Nina seems frustrated. Nina gives Jack help getting through traffic. Kim wants to know why her dad left. Teri tells him about the time two years ago when he left for what he called a training mission. Teri believes it was something else. She explains that he wasn't the same when he returned, so he and Teri split for a time. 09:46:31 CTU finds that Cofell is taking a private jet to Denver. As they are discussing Cofell's plan, Alberta Green arrives. Everyone gathers around Green who tells them that they are to protect Palmer and capture Jack. David Palmer is talking to a class of students and Mike Novick tells David that Frank Ames needs to talk to him. David reluctantly takes the call. Ames tells David that George Ferragamo is accusing Keith of murder and that Carl will need to get rid of Ferragamo. 09:51:13...09:51:14...09:51:14... edit 09:56:08Nina enters Alberta's office. Nina tells Alberta that she doesn't know where Jack is. Alberta pushes Nina further but she maintains her innocence. Ted CofellJack Bauer arrives at Cofell's office. Tracy tells him Cofell is on his way out. Jack races down over 14 flights of stairs to catch Cofell and he pulls the fire alarm to stop the elevator to get down in time. He approaches Mark, Cofell's chauffer. He tells him he's a federal agent. The limo picks Cofell up and shows Jack Bauer is driving. Final split screenSplit screen: Jack drives Cofell's limousine out of the parking garage. Teri strokes Kim as she rests. Sherry reads a story to the students. Alberta Green watches Nina from her office. Teri wakes up with a pain in her stomach. She winces. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00